1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a dispenser toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dispenser toothbrush is shown in West German Pat. Spec. No. DE-OS No. 26 30 569 that comprises a special spring-loaded valve body together with two valve faces and two valve seats. This type of design is relatively complex and also requires the use of an actuating element of very special design.
Toothbrushes are known from West German Pat. Specifications Nos. DE-PS 144 302 and DE-GMS 1 929 029 in which the end of the handle is provided with a rubber cap. This rubber cap can be squeezed such that pressure can be applied to the inside of a storage chamber. In this way, it is claimed that it is possible to squeeze the contents of th storage chamber through a duct towards an area adjacent to the bristles. However, no valves are provided and a measured supply cannot be provided in this way.